


Une histoire de Familles

by Neyane



Category: L'Autre - Pierre Bottero, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover DC x L'Autre, Des gens se font buter, Gen, Mais c'est des PNJ donc j'ai pas mis trop d'avertissements, NaNoWriMo2018, Parfois sous le nez de Conan, Sinon c'est juste un OS à la con, Vous voilà prévenus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyane/pseuds/Neyane
Summary: Pour la majorité des gens, c'est du bon sens que de ne pas s'approcher du lieu du fusillade. Hélas, Conan ne fait pas parti de la majorité des gens. Il ne comptait pas vraiment se faire repérer, mais les choses se passent rarement comme prévu.





	Une histoire de Familles

**Author's Note:**

> OS tiré d'une idée à la con qui traîne sur un bout de papier depuis plusieurs années. J'ai donc profité du NaNo de cette année pour enfin l'écrire. Ça vaut ce que ça faut, et j'espère que ça se suit même quand on ne connaît que DC.  
> Bonne lecture!

C'était assez exceptionnel pour le noter, pour une fois, Conan avait réussi à écarter les DB du danger sans les avoir à nouveau sur le dos quelques minutes plus tard. Il se demandait même si ce n'était pas la première fois.

Il avait en effet fait promettre à Ai de les surveiller et de le prévenir si jamais ils lui filaient entre les doigts, et vérifiait ce qu'ils faisaient avec ses lunettes radar en vérifiant la position de leurs badges. Ces derniers étaient précieux à leurs yeux, il doutait qu'ils les laissent dans la poche d'inconnus pour le berner, et c'était différent d'autres fois où il avait pu essayer de leur fausser compagnie.

C'était alors qu'ils passaient dans une zone peu fréquentée suite à une chasse au trésor mouvementée mais hélas infructueuse. Pas que cela ai des masses étonné le détective rajeunit, mais lui et Ai avaient néanmoins joué le jeu jusqu'au bout afin que les DB abandonnent à leur tour. Et puis ils avaient entendu les coups de feu. Il n'avait pas été difficile de convaincre les DB que c'était bien trop dangereux et qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux. Lui avait prétexter s'occuper d'appeler la police et s'éloigner pour aller les attendre du côté le plus probable par lequel ils risquaient d'arriver pour leur donner plus d'infos. Il avait en réalité entrepris de faire le tour de la zone pour essayer de trouver un endroit lui donnant une meilleure vue de ce qu'il se passait. Il n'ignorait pas que c'était dangereux, mais étant actuellement un enfant de 7 ans, il pouvait se faufiler plus facilement sans être vu qu'un adulte, et cela aiderait grandement les forces de police s'ils savaient combien de personnes se trouvaient là, où chacun se trouvait et avec quel équipement. Avec ses lunettes, il pouvait avoir ce genre d'info sans trop s'approcher.

Car ce n'était pas juste un ou deux coups de feu qu'ils avaient entendu, mais ce qui semblait être une fusillade. Et Conan était certain que ce n'était ni des pétard, ni le bruit d'une télé. Pendant qu'il était encore avec les DB, ils avaient même vu une balle passer au travers d'une vitre.

Il savait bien qu'il devait se montrer prudent ceci dit. Il n'était pas à l'abri d'une balle perdue, même s'il pensait avoir assez bien cerné où les tireurs étaient, et dans certains cas, les gens susceptibles de déclencher de telles fusillades guettaient tout aussi bien leurs ennemis que d'éventuels curieux, même si ce genre de démonstration armée suffisait généralement à tenir à distance les gens normaux.

Il était hors de vue des tireurs et donc normalement hors de portée de tir lorsqu'il eu l'impression que ces derniers se mettaient à converger vers lui pour certains. Il se figea aussitôt et jeta un rapide coup d’œil autour de lui. Il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu trahir sa présence, aussi ce devait être une des personnes impliquées dans la fusillade qui s'approchait de là où il était. Et ça, ça pouvait être très dangereux. Il chercha aussitôt à se cacher hors de vue d'un potentiel nouvel arrivant et d'en profiter pour voir ce qui se passait.

Il était normalement à un endroit d'où il pouvait voir arriver les gens venant de la zone de fusillade, aussi ne pensa-t-il pas un seul instant à regarder ailleurs. Aussi fut-il prit complètement au dépourvu quand on le souleva par l'arrière des vêtements pour l'éloigner des coups de feu. Et il comprit aussitôt que quelque chose clochait.

Déjà, personne n'aurait du pouvoir le contourner pour arriver par derrière lui sans être vu. La configuration des lieux ne devait pas le permettre, à moins d'être un athlète et de passer par les toits, et encore. Mais la façon de courir de son... Sauveur, sans doute, n'était pas humaine.

Il ne le savait pas que par la course, mais il en eu la confirmation lorsqu'on le lâcha à distance raisonnable de la fusillade, visiblement sans avoir été suivis. Conan se remit debout aussitôt et se retourna pour... Tomber nez à nez avec un tigre.

Il cligna les yeux, pris au dépourvu, et était encore moins prêt à voir le tigre lui parler normalement.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, c'est dangereux. Les Cogistes tirent sur tout ce qui bouge. Va-t-en de là.

Le détective continua à fixer l'animal, hébété, essayant d'intégrer le fait que ce qu'il voyait était bien réel.

-Mais... Et vous ?

-Je dois y retourner, pour nous éviter de nous faire massacrer. Tu ne peux pas nous aider. Pars.

-Attendez ! La police est en route. Si vous avez...

-Ils ne peuvent rien pour nous.

Là dessus, le tigre fit demi tour pour rejoindre le lieu de la fusillade, malgré les protestations de Conan, qui se lança à sa suite. Le tigre mit un moment à le réaliser à cause du bruit des détonations, mais il finit par se retourner, probablement pour le convaincre pour de bon de s'éloigner. C'est ce moment que choisi un de ses assaillants pour tirer. Ni le tigre ni Conan n'eurent le temps de réagir, le son de la détonation mêlé aux autres alors que la balle traversait la tête du tigre.

Conan n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher pour savoir qu'il était mort sur le coup. Qui que soit le tireur, il visait extrêmement bien. Un reflet trahit sa position, et se rappelant ce que le tigre lui avait dit, Conan comprit aussitôt qu'il était sans doute la prochaine cible. Il sauta hors de portée, sentant la balle frôler sa tempe et roula contre un mur, à l'abri.

L'enfant jeta malgré tout un nouveau coup d’œil à la forme immobile du tigre. Après tout, un tigre qui parle, ce n'est pas sensé être normal non plus. Mais une balle dans la tête semblait être mortelle pour lui aussi. Et Conan subirait le même sort s'il en laissait la moindre opportunité.

Conan n'ignorait pas que le tigre avait été tué par sa faute, parce qu'il l'avait distrait. Pour cela, il ne put s'empêcher de rester encore quelques secondes à l'observer, s'excusant malgré l'inutilité de la chose, avant d'enfin changer de cachette. Qui que soient ces Cogistes, ils étaient désormais au courant de sa présence, et avaient changé de position. Il ne pouvait plus risquer de s'éloigner de la zone de fusillade car cela impliquerait de se mettre à découvert à un moment ou à un autre, et courir ne suffirait pas à éviter les balles, surtout si le tireur pouvait prévoir où il passerait.

La fusillade en elle-même semblait se déplacer soudain étonnamment vite. A l'image du tigre, les différents acteurs de la fusillade semblaient très mobiles. Ou il ne réalisait le côté mobile de la fusillade que maintenant qu'il en était plus proche.

De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Conan. Il rejeta tout ce qui était inutile dans cette situation, y comprit ses regrets et son imprudence. Ses proches s'arracheraient sans doute les cheveux de savoir qu'il s'était approché seul alors que c'était si dangereux, alors qu'il était évident que cela pouvait mal tourner de mille et une façons. Mais ce qui était fait était fait.

Conan entreprit donc de se déplacer à couvert, le plus silencieusement possible, afin que le tireur ne puisse plus savoir où il était. Malgré les bruits des coups de feu, il arrivait à percevoir lorsque des bruits de pas s'approchaient de trop près.

L'avantage, c'est qu'il connaissait bien l'endroit. C'était un de ceux qu'il avait exploré en profondeur avec les DB plus tôt dans la journée pendant leur chasse au trésor. Conan avait bien essayé de leur expliquer en quoi ils se trompaient, en vain. Maintenant, il regrettait nettement moins de s'être laissé embarqué, car cela représentait un avantage non négligeable. Il réussit ainsi à se glisser dans le dos de certaines personnes, et réussit à en assommer une avec ses chaussures amplificatrices de puissance et une brique qui traînait pendant qu'elle regardait ailleurs, s'apprêtant sans doute à tirer sur quelqu'un. Il avait ensuite perdu beaucoup de temps à cacher la personne inconsciente afin d'éviter qu'une autre personne ne l'achève en la trouvant ainsi, cachant son arme à un autre endroit. Il s'était senti observé à ce moment là, ce qui avait amplifié sa paranoïa. Il savait qu'il faisait une cible facile ainsi.

Heureusement, aucun coup de feu ne vint siffler à ses oreilles, et il se remit à chercher les différents acteurs de la fusillade en essayant de rester incognito, et en priant pour que la police ne tarde pas. Les coups de feu semblaient moins nombreux, et c'était hélas parce qu'un camp semblait l'emporter sur l'autre, d'après les corps qu'il trouva. Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher à en savoir plus, et parfois n'avait même pas besoin de s'approcher pour vérifier s'ils étaient en vie ou non.

Comment les empêcher de s'entre-tuer ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait pas qui étaient ces gens, pourquoi ils s’entre-tuaient. Essayer de servir de diversion serait bien trop risqué et pouvait potentiellement ne servir à rien.

Alors le petit détective continuait à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait faire : essayer de trouver des tireurs isolés et les mettre K.O, puis les mettre hors de vue, et hors d'état de nuire même s'ils devaient se réveiller par la suite avant l'arrivée de la police.

Alors qu'il avait réussit à s'occuper d'un autre tireur, il remarqua soudain le silence pesant. Était-ce car les dernières personnes étaient hors de portée de tir ou car la fusillade était terminée, impliquant que tous étaient mort ? Il espérait que certains avaient pu s'échapper. Hélas, il doutait que se soit du à l'arrivée de la police, ils seraient sans doute venus avec les sirènes. Étant donné l'ampleur de la fusillade qui leur avait été signalée, ils devaient avoir besoin de temps pour se préparer.

Il s'approcha aussi silencieusement et discrètement que possible de l'endroit d'où il avait entendu partir le dernier coup de feu, mais ne trouva personne. En revanche, il restait une douille bien en évidence par terre, alors qu'ils semblaient les ramasser dès qu'ils pouvaient.

C'était surprenant. Conan observa les alentours et, quand il fut certain que la voie était libre, s'approcha pour la récupérer et l'observer, la prenant avec précautions avec un mouchoir pour préserver des potentielles empreintes digitales. Il pouvait connaître le calibre de l'arme utilisée, entre autres informations, mais bien que cela soit utile, ce n'était pas ce qui lui importait le plus actuellement. Il rangea précautionneusement la douille dans sa poche… Et se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme à feu et se relevant.

Concentré sur sa trouvaille, il avait cessé de faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, et eu vite fait de comprendre que quatre personnes en costume cravate l'entouraient, y comprit celle qui le braquait.

-Tu es un drôle de gamin, toi, fit celui qui le tenait en joue. Tu n'aurais pas du pouvoir te faufiler au milieu de la fusillade sans te faire attraper. Est-ce que nous nous ramollissons ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi nous avons négligé ainsi la présence de Métamorphes sur notre territoire.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, l'interrompit un autre. Un des Métamorphes a essayé de l'éloigner, mais il est revenu, je l'ai abattu mais quand j'ai essayé de faire de même avec le gamin, il a esquivé la balle. Vous connaissez ma vitesse, les gens normaux n'ont pas le temps de réagir, même quand j'enchaîne deux tirs, mais il a eu assez de réflexes et de vitesse pour esquiver malgré tout.

-Je vois ça, fit ce qui semblait être leur chef en avisant la légère blessure que la dite balle avait laissée sur la tempe de l'enfant.

-On a affaire à un petit justicier en tout cas, sourit un autre, une femme. Il essayait de nous endormir pour qu'on arrête de s'entre tuer. C'est assez mignon, si on omet qu'il a réussit à endormir certain d'entre nous sans se faire voir.

-Pourquoi tu n'en a pas profité pour l'attraper ? Grommela le dernier, que Conan reconnu comme étant un de ceux qu'il avait assommé.

-Un des Métamorphes le surveillait aussi. Ils ont une bonne vue, ils ont du voir qu'un des leurs avaient essayé de le sortir de là et essayé de faire de même, mais la situation ne le permettait pas. Ceux là ont l'air sentimentaux, ou ils veulent s'acheter une bonne conscience. En tout cas, c'était trop dangereux d'approcher le gamin directement à ce moment là, j'en ai plutôt profité pour essayer de piéger le Métamorphe qui le surveillait, et j'ai réussi, mais j'avais ensuite perdu la trace du gamin.

Le chef pencha la tête, jaugeant l'enfant tandis que Conan lui renvoyait son regard. Passée la surprise de se retrouver avec une arme à feu braquée sur lui et d'être entouré probablement des dits Cogistes, il avait repris son assurance, et même s'il n'en menait pas large et était tendu, il cherchait aussi à comprendre. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore tué, c'était bien qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Et cela semblait être parce qu'ils étaient intrigués.

-Vous avez tué tous les autres, les Métamorphes comme vous dites ? Demanda-t-il à celui qui le braquait. Pourquoi ?

L'homme eu un sourire.

-Je doute que tu puisses comprendre gamin. C'est mignon d'essayer de sauver les gens, mais la vraie vie ne marche pas comme ça.

-Vous pouvez bien essayer quand même non ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte ? Si vous aviez voulu me tuer vous l'auriez déjà fait.

-Qui sait, sourit-il.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il fait parti de notre Famille ? S'enquit celui qui avait été assommé par le petit détective.

-Vu les compétences dont il a fait preuve, ça pourrait être le cas, signala la femme.

-Cela peut s'expliquer autrement, fit remarquer le troisième. Il pourrait aussi être un Métamorphe. Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi les autres ont essayé de l'éloigner.

Conan fixait tour à tour les gens qui parlaient, essayant de comprendre.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Vous dites Métamorphes car ils se transforment ? C'est un nom de Famille ? Et les Cogistes, c'est vous ? C'est une autre Famille, comme vous dites ? Vous avez une particularité aussi ? Comme un pouvoir qui se transmettrait ?

C'était beaucoup plus proche du surnaturel et de la fantasy que ce qu'il pensait possible, mais après tout, il avait bien rajeunit de 10 ans alors que c'était sensé être impossible aussi. Il était peut-être en train de rêver, ou autre, mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il essaye d'appliquer une forme de logique aux éléments qu'il avait, même si ces derniers dépassaient ce qui était logiquement possible d'après lui.

-Tu comprends vite petit. Tu as vu juste, chaque Famille a un pouvoir particulier, qu'il transmet à ses descendants. Notre Famille est la plus puissante, et même si nous nous battons contre les autres Familles, nous nous soutenons entre nous, expliqua leur chef.

Il gardait les yeux fixés sur Conan sans jamais les bouger, mais il était clair qu'il s'adressait maintenant aux autres.

-C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut se permettre de le tuer sans être sûr. Personne n'accepterait de tuer l'un des nôtres alors qu'on peut l'éviter. Et s'il est en réalité un Métamorphe ou d'une autre Famille, hé bien cela nous permettra d'identifier certains de leurs descendants et de pouvoir les éliminer sans rencontrer de résistance, vu qu'ils ignorent tout de nous.

A ces mots, Conan se tendit.

-Pourquoi ? Ces pouvoirs, ils doivent être moins puissants chez les gens ayant pour parent quelqu'un d'une Famille et une personne normale, non ? Donc le pouvoir qui va avec finira par disparaître.

-Oui, et ils ignorent tout de leur réelle identité, mais pour peu qu'ils croisent quelqu'un de leur Famille, ou que deux de ces descendants donnent un enfant ayant d'avantage de pouvoir que ses parents, cela peut devenir dangereux.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous entre-tuer ! Ces Métamorphes, c'est vous qui les avez attaquer !

-Ne fais pas l'idiot. Si on les avait laissé s'échapper sous prétexte qu'ils étaient en infériorité numérique, ça ne les aurait que renforcé pour contre attaquer plus tard.

Une sonnerie l'interrompit, et il décrocha, écoutant en silence avant de raccrocher, le tout sans jamais baisser son arme ni quitter le petit détective des yeux.

-En tout cas, la police a été prévenue de notre petite altercation. Je suppose que c'est de ton fait ? En tout cas il ne faut pas traîner, ils sont en route. On doit décarrer, sans laisser de traces derrière nous. Vous trois, faites le ménage.

Les trois autres prirent à peine le temps de donner une confirmation qu'ils tournaient déjà les talons, sans doute pour récupérer les douilles restantes et effacer les preuves de leur passage. Conan tourna la tête pour les regarder faire avant de fixer à nouveau leur chef.

Ils avaient un petit côté yakuza, mais quelque chose de différent également. Conan n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'ils en étaient réellement ou étaient une autre forme d'organisation criminelle. Les traits de certains laissaient à penser que leur Famille ne s'étendait pas qu'au Japon, ni qu'en Asie.

-Et maintenant ? S'enquit le petit détective.

Le chef eu un sourire.

-Maintenant tu vas venir avec nous sans faire d'histoire. Cogiste ou pas, nous n'apprécions pas ceux des nôtres qui nous trahissent. Nous ne les tuons pas, et tu es un enfant, mais je serais toi, je ferais attention. Tu t'appelles Conan Edogawa c'est ça ?

L'intéressé cligna des yeux, surpris. Il avait cherché un faux nom pour les berner, vu que de toute façon il portait déjà un faux nom il n'aurait probablement pas reconnu son nom ni celui de ses faux parents, pour la sécurité de ses proches, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on le reconnaisse. Car il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça, et il n'eut même pas besoin d'en avoir la confirmation qu'on la lui donnait.

-Ne soit pas surpris, notre Famille est très capable. Et tu joue d'une notoriété tout à fait intéressante pour ton âge. Ton nom ne me semble lié à aucune Famille en particulier, mais nous auront l'occasion de voir cela plus tard.

D'un geste de son arme, il lui fit signe de marcher dans une direction. Conan s'exécuta doucement. Obligé de passer devant, il ne pouvait guetter une opportunité, et il se doutait que l'homme devait épier chacun de ses mouvements. Il cessa rapidement son observation pour se concentrer sur une histoire à donner. Visiblement, il allait s'intéresser aux membres de sa Famille pour déterminer s'il avait vu juste ou non. Hors, Conan Edogawa n'existait pas. Il fallait qu'il s'invente une famille un peu plus grande que de simples parents, en espérant que cela ne corresponde pas accidentellement à des Familles ennemies. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vue de plusieurs véhicules, garés à l'écart et qui n'étaient pas là quand Conan et les DB étaient passés par là plus tôt, le coupant de ses réflexions.

-Arrête-toi.

Conan s'exécuta et entendit l'homme derrière lui décrocher son téléphone.

-Alors ? … Vous êtes sûr ? … Non, revenez, on s'en occupera plus tard. Ils doivent déjà être loin. Je vais envoyer une équipe.

Il raccrocha, sembla envoyer un message, puis s'approcha de la voiture. Le voyant du coin de l’œil avoir enfin le regard ailleurs que sur lui, Conan en profita pour observer les alentours.

-Ne bouge pas.

L'enfant se tourna vers l'homme, qui le fixait mais ne le braquait plus de son arme.

-Tu as peut-être pu esquiver un tir d'Aika-chan, mais ici, tu ne pourras pas en esquiver assez pour arriver jusqu'à une cachette. Et je te déconseille de sous estimer ma vitesse.

-Je peux bien regarder, non ? Je ne suis pas obligé de jouer les statues, demanda Conan en commençant à reprendre ses attitudes d'enfant.

Naturellement, l'homme ne s'y laissa pas tromper du tout.

-Je sais bien que tu n'as pas envie de venir avec nous. Mais dis toi bien qu'on ne te laisse pas le choix. C'est ça ou te tuer. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes en mesure de te forcer à venir, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tout dépend de l'état dans lequel tu veux arriver.

Conan ne répliqua rien, reportant son attention sur les alentours.

Il était effectivement trop loin pour courir jusqu'à une cachette, et il n'était pas Ran. La chance avait du jouer lorsqu'il avait esquivé la balle tout à l'heure. L'adrénaline était telle qu'il ne sentait pas du tout la blessure laissée malgré son emplacement, et malgré les quelques gouttes de sang en ayant coulé.

Néanmoins, si les trois autres ne revenaient pas tout de suite, il pouvait malgré tout tenter quelque chose pour lui échapper. Car il ne pouvait se permettre d'attirer l'attention de qui que se soit, et il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant ces Cogistes. Ils étaient loin d'imaginer qu'il soit autre chose qu'un enfant, mais ils pouvaient s'approcher trop près de son secret, voir le découvrir. Mieux valait éviter tout risque.

Personne n'approchait pour l'instant, et la fusillade était terminée, ils n'avaient plus de raison de s'approcher en silence. Donc en principe, il le verrait ou l'entendrait rapidement si un des trois autres revenait.

Le détective se tourna à nouveau vers le chef, incertain. Il pouvait choisir de se tenir tranquille. Tant qu'ils n'étaient sûr de rien et qu'il n'essayait rien de stupide, ils ne le blesseraient sans doute pas. Mais s'ils découvraient que Conan n'était pas de leur Famille, c'était évident qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à le tuer, enfant ou pas, et à ce moment là, Conan n'aurait sans doute plus de possibilité de fuite. Il n'avait aucune idée de s'il faisait parti de leur Famille ou non, ni de quelle était leur capacité. Probablement de bonnes capacités physiques d'après ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Mais s'ils pensaient qu'il appartenait à une autre Famille, cela pourrait mettre Ran et Kogoro en danger, même s'ils ne faisaient que l'héberger. Sans parler d'Agasa et Ai… Bref, tous ses proches. C'était aussi dangereux que si l'Organisation était sur le point de le percer à jour. Et encore, ce n'était que l'impression qu'il avait avec le peu d'informations à sa disposition. Difficile de savoir s'il surestimait ou sous-estimait le danger.

Mais voilà, il ignorait encore trop de choses des capacités du chef. Pourrait-il l'endormir avant qu'il réagisse malgré le clic du viseur de sa montre, trahissant souvent quand il s'apprêtait à l'utiliser ? Même si cela lui faisait perdre un peu de temps et augmentait le risque qu'un des trois autres ne revienne, il décida de se renseigner d'avantage.

-Dites, tout à l'heure, vous avez confirmé que le pouvoir des Métamorphes, c'était de se transformer. Et le votre, c'est quoi ? Des capacités physiques améliorées ?

-Pas que, répondit le chef après un bref coup d’œil vers lui avant de retourner à ses installations et l'ordinateur sur lequel il pianotait mais dont l'écran n'était pas visible pour le petit détective. Nos sens sont également meilleurs, ainsi que nos capacités cognitives. Pour avoir pu t'approcher de nous sans être entendu, même si tu es plus léger et que nous étions concentrés sur d'autres cibles, tu dois aussi avoir de bons sens, particulièrement une bonne audition. Ton esquive, et le fait d'avoir réussit à mettre K.O certains d'entre nous dénotent aussi de bonnes capacités physiques et cognitives. Surtout si tu as réussi à assommer Kiyohiro-kun alors que tu n'as pas plus de 6-7 ans.

Donc, personne ne l'avait vu utiliser les chaussures multiplicatrices de puissance, heureusement pour lui. Ils ne soupçonnaient donc pas l'existence de ses gadgets. Et d'après sa discussion de tout à l'heure, il semblerait que certains Métamorphes leur aient échappé. Peut-être les deux autres personnes qu'il avait assommé ?

En tout cas, s'il voulait tenter quelque chose, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Pour l'instant les autres n'étaient pas encore revenus, Conan ne les voyait ni ne les entendait approcher, mais ça ne tarderait sans doute pas. Quant à leur chef, il ne regardait pas Conan, sans doute confiant dans sa capacité à réagir vite si l'enfant essayait de s'enfuir, et ne soupçonnant sans doute pas qu'il avait une montre lance fléchettes anesthésiantes. Le petit détective s'apprêtait à l'utiliser lorsque le chef fronça les sourcils.

Il semblait sur le point de faire quelque chose, sans doute en réaction à ce qui l'avait fait froncer les sourcils, mais avant d'avoir pu bouger ou dire quoi que se soit, un nouveau coup de feu déchira le silence et Conan vit pour la deuxième fois de l'après midi quelqu'un prendre une balle en pleine tête.

L'enfant sursauta et regarda aussitôt l'endroit d'où venait le tir, prêt à fuir s'il était lui aussi dans la ligne de mire du tireur. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas puisque, même de loin, il vit la personne relever son arme, son impression vite confirmée par ses lunettes dont il avait utilisé l'option de zoom dès qu'il avait tourné la tête.

Un bruit sourd derrière lui, comme quelqu'un atterrissant, le fit se retourner, tout aussi tendu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On est pas comme les Cogistes, on ne tue pas tous ceux qui croisent notre route. Et tu as sauvé certains d'entre nous.

Conan cligna des yeux devant la femme au regard perçant qui lui faisait face, et qui se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de se mettre à courir.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je te sauve la vie, répliqua-t-elle.

Quand elle fut à bonne distance des voitures, un nouveau coup de feu retentit, faisant exploser les voitures avec une facilité et une puissance telle que Conan comprit qu'ils avaient du les trafiquer. Des bruits semblables ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre dans la zone où les 3 hommes de main étaient partis effacer leurs traces. Conan se débattit aussitôt pour chercher à descendre.

-Attendez ! Vous avez…

-Oui, on les a tués aussi. Je n'approuve pas ces méthodes plus que toi, mais je les connais. L'expérience m'a appris que c'était le seul moyen de leur survivre. Et c'était le seul moyen de les empêcher de faire plus de recherches sur toi aussi.

Maintenant à bonne distance du brasier, la femme le reposa à terre et fut rejointe presque aussitôt par l'homme qui avait abattu le chef des Cogistes tout à l'heure.

-Va-t-en petit, lui dit-il aussitôt. Cela ne te concerne pas. Et même si c'est le cas, que les Cogistes ont raison et que tu descend d'une des Familles, je t'assures que tu seras plus heureux en dehors de ta Famille, et vivra sans doute plus longtemps.

-Mais il y a bien un moyen de cesser ça ! Combien de Familles y a-t-il ? S'il n'y a que les Cogistes qui sont belliqueux, il y a bien moyen d'apaiser les choses sans s'entre-tuer non ? Et les autorités ? Elles ne peuvent pas…

-Non, le coupa la femme. Les membres des Familles peuvent être partout, et les Cogistes sont les plus nombreux et répandus. Pourquoi tu crois que les gens en dehors des Familles ignorent notre existence ? Nous couvrons bien nos traces.

Avant que Conan n'ai pu rajouter autre chose, une gazelle s'arrêta prêt d'eux avant de se transformer en une adolescente, probablement de l'âge de Ran et Sonoko, qui hocha la tête sous le regard interrogatif des deux autres.

-C'est bon. Les trois autres sont morts.

-De notre côté c'est bon aussi. Il ne reste aucune trace ?

L'adolescente fit non de la tête.

-Aucune. Un des hommes de main de Tanaka surveillait les fréquences de la police, ils seront bientôt là. On a déjà de la chance qu'ils aient été aussi longs. On a pas le temps d'emmener leurs corps. Je les ai brûlés avec le reste.

Les deux Métamorphes serrèrent les dents pour l'un, les poings pour l'autre.

-Tant pis. Allons nous en.

-Attendez ! S'exclama Conan.

-Oublie nous, lui conseilla l'adolescente avec un sourire triste, tandis que l'homme se transformait en loup et la femme en aigle. Je ne souhaite à personne de tomber là dedans. Dis simplement que tu as entendus des coups de feu et des explosions, sinon les Cogistes pourraient comprendre que tu étais là.

Là-dessus, elle se transforma à nouveau et s'enfuit, malgré les blessures que l'enfant lui voyait, le laissant en plan, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne les rattraperait pas à pied. La situation était si irréaliste, et même si elle ne l'avait pas été, elle était déjà trop loin pour qu'il essaie d'envoyer un bouton traceur avec ses élastiques. Surtout qu'elle risquait de le sentir.

Les sirènes de police lui parvinrent enfin. Par habitude, il s'approcha des divers endroits où des explosions avaient eu lieu et où des incendies avaient prit, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un y ai échappé, mais rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Il finit par se résigner à attendre à distance du brasier, et fut surpris de voir les DB lui tomber dessus avant même de voir la 1ère voiture de police.

-Mais.. Je croyais que Haibara vous avais reconduit chez vous ! S'exclama le petit détective.

-J'ai essayé, soupira l'intéressée. Mais...

-Mais ce n'est pas juste Conan ! Tu as encore tout fait tout seul ! S'exclama Genta.

-Oui, on a tout vu avec les lunettes radar de rechange de Ai-chan ! Rajouta Ayumi. Tu es allé voir la fusillade ! Elle nous a empêcher de te rejoindre, et elle nous a interdit d'essayer de te contacter car c'était dangereux, mais on ne pouvait pas rentrer chez nous alors que tu étais là bas !

-En plus tu n'avais pas dit que tu allais attendre la police ? Fit remarquer Mitsuhiko avec un air qui laissait entendre qu'il se doutait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte.

Conan soupira. Bon, au moins, Ai avait réussi à les empêcher de faire des bêtises, à savoir venir le rejoindre.

-Je n'y peux rien, la fusillade se déplaçait, c'était compliqué de faire le tour, j'ai du changer de trajectoire. C'est pour ça que les lunettes radar donnaient l'impression que j'y étais, mais en fait la fusillade bougeait ! Assura-t-il en essayant d'être convaincant.

-Mais... Tu saignes ! S'inquiéta soudain Ayumi, voyant le sang qui avait coulé de sa légère blessure à la tempe.

-Ah ? S'étonna Conan, qui ne l'avait même pas senti avec l'adrénaline.

Voyant une première voiture de police s'engager dans la rue où ils étaient, il demanda à la hâte si un des DB n'avait pas un pansement, assurant qu'il s'était fait ça lui-même par accident. Ai n'était pas dupe, mais s'il voulait effectivement s'en tenir à l'histoire selon laquelle il n'avait pas approché la fusillade pendant qu'elle était en cours, mieux valait ne pas en parler et la cacher au plus vite, car aussi légère soit-elle, un policier aguerrit se poserait rapidement la question de si cela venait d'une balle ou si c'était vraiment le fruit d'un accident. Surtout qu'il était rare de se blesser à cet endroit.

Heureusement, les trois jeunes ne se firent pas prier pour aller expliquer la situation à la police qui n'avait pas manqué de s'approcher d'eux en les voyant toujours aux environs du lieu de la fusillade, notamment les inspecteurs qu'ils connaissaient. Ai resta un peu en retrait, observant le détective rajeunit nettoyer le sang avec un mouchoir et appliquer un pansement.

-Et ? Tu as réussi à connaître la raison de cette fusillade ? Et de ces explosions ?

-Disons que j'ai des pistes, répondit Conan, conscient qu'il ne servirait à rien de nier s'être approché plus près qu'il n'aurait du auprès de la scientifique.

 

* * *

La police n'avait heureusement rien suspecté concernant l'implication de Conan et sa déposition ainsi que celle de Ai et des DB avait été vite prise. Comme à son habitude, Conan avait suivit d'aussi près qu'il le pouvait les trouvailles de la police sur ce qu'il s'était passé, tentant, dès qu'il le pouvait, de leur montrer des indices en étant très prudent à ne pas révéler qu'il avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé sur la fin. Il ne réussit cependant pas à nier qu'il s'était rendu sur place après les explosions pour voir ce qu'il en était, prétextant avoir vu des silhouettes s'enfuir et donc penser qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Mais cela lui donnait au moins une justification pour avoir la douille en sa possession, et heureusement, l'endroit où il l'avait trouvée n'avait pas été impliqué dans les explosions et incendies.

Mais voilà. La police était peu encline à lui communiquer trop d'informations sur le sujet, même des inspecteurs familiers avec son implication dans les enquêtes tel que Takagi. Et les deux camps avaient fait en sorte de laisser peu de traces.

Conan ne pouvait donc pas compter que sur les indices laissés, mais aussi sur ce qu'il avait entendu. L'utilisation de bombes pour effacer ses traces l'avait fait penser à l'Organisation, mais il y avait bien trop de différences, et l'Organisation n'avait jamais mentionné de Familles, chose qu'il eu tôt fait de vérifier auprès de l'ancienne membre de l'Organisation qui l'accompagnait après avoir fait leur déposition.

Ai profita de ses questions pour lui tirer un peu les vers du nez. Bien qu'il fut rapidement évident pour elle aussi qu'aucun des deux camps n'était lié à l'Organisation, elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil l'implication de Conan dans ce qui semblait être quelque chose d'un peu trop gros pour quelqu'un qui gère déjà une organisation criminelle d'envergure internationale.

Hélas, le petit détective ne pouvait d'avantage avancer sans plus d'éléments. A moins que les Cogistes aient raison et qu'il fasse parti d'une des Familles, auquel cas il devrait pouvoir facilement avoir plus d'informations en demandant à ses parents, ces derniers étant justement à la maison en ce moment. Et si eux ne savaient rien à se sujet, hé bien tant pis. Conan avait envie de faire quelque chose pour empêcher la guerre entre ces gens, mais il était moins impliqué personnellement qu'avec l'Organisation, aussi l'idée de confier le peu qu'il savait à son père pour qu'il le transmette éventuellement à des personnes de confiance à Interpol pour continuer l'enquête ne le gênait pas.

Ils laissèrent les DB en chemin et Conan suivit Ai en direction de la maison du professeur Agasa, demandant à ses parents de l'y retrouver s'ils étaient disponibles. Et ils l'étaient puisqu'ils étaient déjà là quand les deux adolescents rajeunit entrèrent.

-Oh Shin-chan, c'est gentil de passer nous voir pour une fois ! S'exclama sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras à peine était-il entré.

-Justement, je doute que se soit juste pour nous voir, sourit Yuusaku. De quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? Tiens, tu t'es fais ça quand ?

Son père venait de remarquer le pansement sur sa tempe, manqué par Yukiko qui s'était précipitée trop vite pour le voir, venant d'un côté d'où il n'était pas visible. En entendant son mari, cependant, elle se recula un peu et vit rapidement le pansement à son tour, mais son fils la coupa avant qu'elle n'ai pu rajouter quoi que se soit :

-Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure. Mais avec les DB, nous venons de tomber sur le lieu d'une fusillade. Haibara les a tenu à l'écart, et en m'approchant, ils m'ont assez vite repéré. Je les ai entendu parler de Familles, de Cogistes et de Métamorphes, est-ce que ça vous parle ?

Il aurait pu s'arrêter à « Métamorphe » tant l'expression de ses parents trahit presque aussitôt que oui, ça leur disait quelque chose. Et cela n'avait pas l'air de les enchanter.

-Oui, mais vois-tu, c'est un peu délicat, commença Yuusaku.

-Tu sais ? S'étonna le détective lycéen. Tu sais pour ces Familles qui se font la guerre ?

-Oui, et avant que tu ne me demandes pourquoi je n'ai rien fais pour les en empêcher, sache que se serait comme apporter la paix dans le monde, soit quelque chose que je ne peux faire seul, ni même avec les alliés à ma portée.

-Mais comment ça se fait ? S'étonna Agasa.

-Car ces Familles sont plusieurs et étendues, même si la plus grande d'entre elle, les Cogistes, a en bonne partie décimé les autres. Ils sont presque comme un peuple disséminé partout dans le monde, et les pouvoirs de chacun les rendent difficile à affronter. De plus, ce ne sont pas des mafias même s'ils ont quelques points communs avec eux, et donc ils peuvent travailler partout, y comprit dans la police. Changer les mentalités est compliqué, et leurs méthodes souvent peu recommandables.

-De plus, notre position actuelle n'est pas idéale pour continuer à essayer d'apaiser les tensions, rajouta Yukiko.

Conan cligna des yeux, surpris.

-Comment ça ? Et comment vous savez tout ça ? Vous...

-Oui, nous faisons parti d'une Famille, avoua Yuusaku.

-Le soucis, c'est qu'on ne fait pas parti de la même, et ça, c'est très mal vu, expliqua Yukiko. J'ai du sang Scholiaste. Très peu, mais tout de même.

-Et chez les Cogistes, il n'est pas toujours bien vu de se marier avec une personne non Cogiste de toute façon, encore moins si cette personne appartient à une autre Famille, continua son père.

Le petit détective cligna des yeux tandis que Ai et Agasa, qui étaient restés à proximité, semblaient perdus.

-Donc tu es... Commença Conan en s'adressant à son père.

-Cogiste, oui. Et toi aussi. Je n'ai jamais été très proche de notre Famille. J'ai essayé d'améliorer les choses à mon échelle, sans grand succès, et s'impliquer dans la Famille reviendrait à faire des choses que je réprouve, alors je me suis éloigné, et ai soigneusement gardé mes distances depuis que tu es là.

-Attendez. Kudo-kun est de la même famille qu'une sorte de mafia internationale ? Demanda Ai, incrédule.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une mafia, rappela Yukiko. Ils ne font pas spécialement de trafic d'armes ou de drogues, mais ils se font la guerre entre Familles pour des broutilles. Hélas, c'est dur d'apaiser une haine si ancienne. Les tensions sont vivaces, renforcées par les altercations répétées. Et quiconque menace un membre d'une Famille est en danger. Enfin, ce que je dis est surtout vrai pour les Cogistes. Ils sont plus nombreux et organisés. Moi, je descend de Scholiastes, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir assez de sang pour être considérée comme faisant partie de la Famille. Mais sans doute assez pour être considérée comme une menace par les Cogistes.

-Vu ton talent, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si tu avais été complètement Scholiaste en plus ! Sourit Yuusaku.

-C'est à dire ?

-Chaque Famille a une capacité particulière, un pouvoir, aussi surprenant et irréaliste que cela puisse paraître, expliqua Yuusaku à l'adresse d'Agasa et Ai. Les Cogistes ont de meilleures capacités cognitives et sportives. Les Métamorphes cités par Shinichi peuvent se transformer en animaux, et les Scholiastes ont d'énormes facultés d'apprentissage par mimétisme. Il existe d'autres Familles, chacune avec leur capacité propre, mais certaines ont si peu de représentants qu'on les pense disparues.

-Et toi papa ? Demanda Conan. Tu as beaucoup de sang Cogiste ?

-Un peu, assez pour sortir du lot et pour avoir une certaine importance si je voulais m'investir dans la Famille, sachant qu'il y existe une hiérarchie qui se base sur nos capacités, souvent proportionnelle au sang Cogiste que l'on possède.

-Ces Familles, elles donnent donc de l'importance aux liens du sang ? Vous viendraient-elle en aide si vous en aviez besoin ? S'enquit Ai, l'air songeuse.

-Dans mon cas, probablement pas, je n'ai pas vraiment de contact avec d'autres personnes Scholiastes, répondit Yukiko. Par contre, je pense que oui pour Yuusaku.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et ajouta en direction de la scientifique :

-Mais ils ne sont pas la police, et il vaut mieux éviter de les impliquer. Si tu penses à demander leur aide contre l'Organisation, se serait une mauvaise idée, étant donné qu'il est tout à fait possible que des Cogistes soient dans l'Organisation, que pour qu'ils nous aide il faudrait sans doute leur révéler que Shinichi est vivant et a rajeunit, car ils ne croiront pas Cogiste quelqu'un qui sort de nulle part, même avec des capacités au-dessus de la norme, et surtout leurs méthodes sont un peu trop proches de celles de l'Organisation.

-Ce n'était pas mon idée, assura l'ancienne MIB. Je m'étonnais simplement qu'ils n'aient pas réagit aux rumeurs sur la mort de Kudo-kun.

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, ils n'y croient pas, expliqua Yuusaku. Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous aideraient à moins qu'on leur demande. Quand on ne s'implique pas dans la Famille, ils nous laissent tranquille. Ils ont bien essayé de me surveiller au début mais je les ai assez vite renvoyé dans les roses. Ils devaient espérer me faire changer d'avis.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour les empêcher de s'entre-tuer ? Insista Conan, se rappelant les deux personnes qu'il avait vu se prendre une balle dans la tête plus tôt dans la journée, les corps croisés... Et le nombre de morts que la fusillade avait laissée derrière elle.

-Hé bien je n'ai jamais réussi, avoua Yuusaku. Mais c'était il y a un moment. J'étais jeune, comme toi, mais je ne peux t'empêcher d'essayer à ton tour si tu le souhaites. Néanmoins, réfléchis bien avant de le faire. Et je ne peux que te conseiller de ne t'y essayer qu'une fois que tu auras vaincu l'Organisation et reprit ta taille initiale.

Conan écouta avec attention les explications de son père mais restait pensif. Si l'écrivain lui-même n'avait pas pu changer les choses, il doutait un peu d'y arriver. Mais s'il arrivait à le convaincre, peut-être qu'à eux deux, et si sa mère essayait de retrouver des membres de sa Famille, cela pourrait fonctionner ? De plus, si ce qu'il disait était vrai et que la plupart d'entre eux donnaient la priorité à la Famille, il doutait que quiconque parmi les Cogistes trahirait son secret ni que beaucoup aient besoin d'être au courant de tous les détails. Il y avait sans doute des gens très différents, même parmi les gens impliqués dans la Famille, mais concernant ces dernier, qui étaient les plus susceptibles d'être au courant de sa vraie identité s'il les approchait maintenant, il doutait qu'ils fassent également parti de l'Organisation, sauf en y étant infiltré peut-être. C'était différent pour les gens ayant prit leurs distances avec la Famille.

Hélas, tout ceci était très hypothétique, son père n'ayant pas l'air de les connaître parfaitement non plus, aussi était-il d'accord sur le fait qu'il serait risqué d'essayer quoi que se soit de ce côté pour l'instant. Mais après ce qu'il avait vu et vécu, il ne se sentait pas de laisser tomber. Savoir qu'il faisait parti de cette Famille restait une information intéressante, et même si la lutte contre l'Organisation risquait de bien l'occuper, il devrait quand même pouvoir réfléchir d'avantage à comment agir au mieux auprès des Familles également, pour qui sait, essayer petit à petit de réduire les tensions, et éviter de nouvelles tragédies comme celle de ce matin. Cette guerre ne faisait pas que des morts, elle impliquait également des gens très jeunes, comme lui était en train d'être privé de son adolescence à cause de l'Organisation, et ça, il ferait tout pour l'éviter à d'autres s'il le pouvait. L'image de l'adolescente gazelle blessée, le visage marqué par un vécu douloureux, restait gravé dans sa mémoire.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bon ben voilà. J'espère que vous appréciez l'idée d'un Shinichi détective ayant une famille de mafieux autant que moi x) Sinon ben tant pis. Merci d'avoir lu dans tous les cas!  
> Posté le 09-12-2018


End file.
